A not so good steven Universe
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: Steven walk's a new road but will he have to walk it alone and is there any one who could still save him. I am not sure who i want steven to pair with but im almost sure it's one of the gem's but i will let you guy's help me pick plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hay fan's i had an idea for steven universe where he take's on a more dark side of himself so i hope you like it.**

It's a nice morning in beach city as steven wake's up to find himself alone aging as the gem's are gone on a mission. Steven got out of bed as he walked to a nearby mirror he looked at himself as he rubbed the small hair's on his chin as he's now 16 he's gotten much taller and a easy good build he wasn't buff or anything but he lost a lot of baby fat and some nice size arm's he finished looking at himself and walked into the kitchen to get some milk out the freg.

Stephen "Man i can't believe they left me here on my own again i'm not a kid no more i can pull out my shield when i want and i can use the sword in lion at will to and i'm in good shape i thank"

He drank some milk out carten since he was the only one who drank it not even amethyst touched the milk she said that's the only thing she could not stand she calls it cow pee when steven showed her how milk is made he chuckled to himself lightly when he thought about that he put the milk up and went to go get dressed.

Steven "Now where did i put my pant's"

He looked over at the floor as he saw them and put them on he put on a black t-shirt with the universe on it as he no longer fit his bright red one's any more he put on a baseball cap and some black sneakers and walked out the house to the car wash.

Steven "I wonder how dad is"

Steven made it to the boardwalk as he past frybo working at the friary stand and onion in the arcade playing a old game he yelled as he made it to the car wash

Steven "DAD ARE YOU HERE"

He looked around for his dad as he hit the side of the van to wake him up as he did Greg opened up the back door to his van and stepped out looking at stevn.

Greg " No need to be so loud my boy what's up shouldn't you be on a mission or something now that you can use your stuff"

Steven "yeah that's what I thought to be the gem's left me alone again and since connie moved and couldn't finish her training i'm left a lot more lonely"

Greg "hay hay hay you're too young to be acting like that come on let's go have some fun"

Steven looked at him and smiled as he nodded him and greg stared walking to the arcaid on the boardwalk.

After a couple of hour's Greg was just about wiped out as steven was still full of energy.

Greg "hay steven can we go get something to eat i'm just about on empty here bud"

Steven "sure go ahead i will finish this game and come to to at the pizza shop ok"

Greg "Pizza it is ok hurry up cuz your buying my boy"

With that Greg walked off as steven was finishing his game as he got off he heard gunshots he flinched a little as each one went off when they stop he ran to them and try and help someone out or see what happens .

There was a large crowd in one big circle steven came up and pushed his way through we he say made him weak to his knees as it looked like his dad on the ground he jumped into a full sprint as he kneeled next to his dad he picked his head up as he tried to wake him up but he never moved steven tried spitting on him hoping his spite could help and bring him back but it did not as the paramedics showed up they put him on a gurney as the took him off steven sat there with his father's blood on his hands and pants as well as his shirt he stood up as his hands turned in to fest he stood and faced the crowd as he looked at them some of them flinched as he spoked.

Steven "NOW do any of you know WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO MY FATHER"

He said and yelled as his shield formed and lion jumped behind him as he drawed the sword from his head as he looked at the crowd with red eye's as the anger swelled in him yelled once more.

Steven "I'm going to level this FUCKING TOWN IF I DON'T START GETTING SOME FUCKING ANSWERS REAL SOON"

He took a step forward as he help his sword to the neck of one of the cop's standing close by as he did the other officers pulled their guns at steven as they did lion got in a stance about to rip the cop's a part he looked at the cop waiting for an answer.

Cop "w….www….ww we aren't to sure hh..he was an out of town shooter we have never seen him around tttt..town"

Steven looked at him and put the sword a way as well as his shield and walked away trying not to cry in front of those people as he walked back to his house.

 **Well guy's and girl's that's my story this is just ch 1 i ilke it so far and i would love to see what you all have to say about it thank's a lot i also have two other stories i have up so if you like this give those two a read thank's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's it's me don't have much to say so here it is.**

Steven made it back to the house as tears started to slowly come down his face. As he made it inside he break down ans stared to ball his eyes out. He cried for he laid there on the floor as loin was there licking his face trying to make him feel better. But nothing worked so lion just laid there be side Steven in case Steven need him.

Steven "why lion why it's all my fault if only I left when he wanted and was with him then this would not have happened or it would have been me and i'm ok with that"

Lion laid there as Steven kept crying after an hour Steven laid there and stop crying thinking of things he sat up and saw what time it was he stood up and crawled in he bed he laid down in his cloth not even bothering to take them off tho they were still soaked in blood he laid down as lion was at the foot of the bed Steven laid there for an hour or so before he slowly drifted into sleep.

Steven woke up in a hot sweat as he stood to get out of his he felt slow and sluggish he looked out the window it was still night time he walked to the kitchen to get some water when he heard someone walking around he stopped and looked around but saw no one he turn back to the kitchen as was face to face with his dad with a hole in his chest and his gut's in his hand and moans of pain as he walked toward Steven with white eye's that showed betrayal and pain.

Garage " Why Steve why don't you come why didn't you save me why did you let me die why Steven why did you not love your dad"

Garage then grabbed Steven and began to choke him as Steven tried to get free but couldn't as he slowly died by the hand's of his father.

Suddenly Steven jumped up out of bed as he looked around with is hand's up in a boxing stance as to fight off attacker's but looked around and only saw lion he looked at his companion the the clock and saw it was 5 in morning he let down his arms he opened the door as him and lion walked out side lion went down the steps to the beach and Steven stayed looking out into the ocean as the sun was rising slowly he put his hand on his head as he walked back inside to use the bathroom trying to forget about last night's dream he shocked his head as washed his hand and went to make him something to eat.

after eating Steven changed clothes into some sweatpants and a tank top as he put on some sneakers he stretched and went outside for his jog on the beach with lion he started running as lion was easy keeping up with him as he made past the beach and into town as he hit the sidewalk he went into a full out sprint and showed no sign of stopping as he ran past everybody and back to the beach house he was breathing heavily as he walked up the step's as he made it inside he put on his weight lifting gloves and turned on his stereo as it played imagines dragon as he started lifting after about 30 minutes of that he wiped the sweat of his eye's as he put the 400 lb beach bar up he was happy he learned how to use his gem's power and one was them was strength he walked over and got some water as he turned down the stereo he looked at lion and patted him on the head as he turned the stereo back up and walked to his punching bag he got in his normal boxing tance and stored jabbing as he did he remembered the first time he got into boxing

 **FLASHBACK**

Steven was in the arced as he was he say someone started bullying these kid's Steven was about to say something when someone beat him to it it was a kid a bit bigger then him but around the same height as the he got in between them as pushed the kid's back and told them to chill.

the two kids that were picking on the little boy got in the kid's face as he did he boy punched him in the face he fell back as he did his friend charged at him and the boy blocked his swing and hit him with his left hand then his right then the left again and knocked the kid out the first boy he hit stood up and brought his hand's up and swing the boy moved his head to the right and swing with the left as he did he moved his right at blinding speed and knocked a tooth out of the kid head.

He then put his hands down and turned to face the little boy and asked if he was ok the little one nodded and ran off as he did the other boy left and started walking down the boardwalk hands in his pocket he stopped when seven was in front of him with a smile on his face and a hand out scratch to the boy.

The boy stopped and shocked his hand as Steven told him who he was he smiled like Steven as he stopped him and Steven started walking down the boardwalk as Steven started asking a million questions to and about the boy.

Steven "That was so cool how you did that i have friends that do stuff like that but they use there legs and weapons you use only your our hand's what do you call that what you did back there"

Boy : "Well it's called boxing and your looking at the best boxer in all of beach city kid i'm a golden glove boxer see"

The boy then lifted his necklace out of his shirt that showed a pair of golden glove's. Steven looked at him with a gleam in his eye's.

Steven "Can you teach me plz plz plz i'm not very strong or bright but i want to more help to my friends and they would never let me do this plz plz.

The boy looked down at Steven and let out a light chuckle and patted his head as he smiled and nod yes.

Boy "sure kid i will teach you but i want your 100% no slacking and were going to start by getting you in shape got it"

Steven jumped for joy as he was about to learn something useful.

END FLASHBACK

Steven smiled at his flashback that was three years ago and last year he became a golden glove boxer like his friend who is to come over today for a sparring match he has been wanting for a while he was going through the movement as he hit the bag with his right then the left the a right hook and too quick jab with the left after a while he stopped and looked at the clock and stopped his work out was he went to change his clothes and take a shower and leave for the funeral home.

Steven left with lion in toe he wore a black hoodie and some jeans as he made it to the funeral home he was graded by the morgue cerader as he sat in a office and was talking to him.

Cerader : "so i would like to say first i'm very sorry for your lose i know grage well we went to highschool together but you're his son so would you like to hold a severs or just put him to rest.

Steven "I loved my father and i don't know a lot about the people who were his friend's so i would just like to go ahead and put him to rest and hold a sivers for him in two days it would be the university that him and my mom mariah and i want him buried by her as well on top the moten just above the beach"

Cerader :"Ok that's going to be just fine would you like it here or where he is to be put to rest"

Steven : "where he's put to rest and I would like him put in the ground to day if it's possible and send the bill to my house and you will have your money tomorrow have a nice rest of your day"

Cerader : "You to again sorry for your lose"

Steven walked out the building were lion was waiting as he walked home stopped as he hired a fight in a nearby alley he walked to see his friend in the ally fighting six guys at once and not even being touched he was a boxing genius moving like water and hitting like rock and was fast like lighting.

Steven stood there against the wall as his friend finished up his fight. The boy knocked the last one out and walked out of the alley and stood at the entrance to it and lit a cigarette and leaned against the opposite wall and looked over at his old friend steven.

Boy : " Hey steven I huard about your old man how you holding up bud"

Steven : "Not to well jacob not even close it's taking everything i have right know to not break down and cry then i have this part of me that says kill everyone here until i find out who did it that i think it's my fault which i'm about 100% sure it is so beside's that i'm just fucking peachy"

Jacob "sorry I asked my best friend how he was doing shit you do your workout this morning bro"

Steven noded and started to walk off as him and Jacob walked of to his house. As Jacob finished his cigarette he throw the bud on the street and but his hands in his pocket.

Jacob : "so how are the gem's"

Steven : " There good hey I've been thanking"

Jacob : " Shoot bro i'm all ears"

Steven stopped and had a puzzled look on his face as he was deep in thought. Jacob stopped and looked at him as did lion. Steven looked up and finally found his words as he was just trying to say it.

Steve : " Well you work for a loan shark right well that mean's he know's mob bosses and people like that right"

Jacob : "yeah and what you getting at steven"

Steven : " Never mind it's stupid and we could not pull it off so no sweat"

Jacob looked at him and shrugged and started walking again"

Jacob : "If you say so but know that if we work together no one can stop us and I picked up some other hobbies and i have been learning to fight with a sword so i need to spare with peril when we get the chance you should work on it to"

Steven : "yeah I know"

With that they both walked up the step's to his house and in the door as the gem's returned from wherever they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is almost a 100% better in the form of Grammar but thank you for your support and enjoy.**

Steven looked and walked past them into his room in the temple. As the door to the temple opened Amethyst was going to say something but stopped as Steven and his friend walked past her and right into the temple. She shrugged as she walked off Garnet stood there and knew the look on Steven's face. She pulled the other two gem's to the side and started talking to them.

Garnet : "Did you guy's see steven"

Pearl : "yeah he looked very upset Amethyst what did you do!"

Amethyst : "What do mean me I just got here like the rest of you I did not do anything!"

Garnet walked In between them and stopped the fight from escalating any further. Just as Jacob walked out of the door of the temple and into the bathroom. The Gem's saw this and walked to the stand outside the door and waited for him to come out. Jacob finished washing his hands and walked out the bathroom to be meet by the gem's. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at them.

Jacob : "Can I help you ladies"

Garnet : "What's wrong with steven"

Jacob : "If he did not tell you then I want I'm not going to betray his trust you want to know then you go and ask him"

With that said Jacob pushed past them and went to knock on temple door as it opened he walked in to steven's room. Pearl stood there anger visible on her face as she was about to say something. But Garnet put a hand on her shoulder and shocked her head no as she went and knocked on the door to the temple so steven could let her in.

Jacob was in his jeans with a tank top on and his boxing gloves on as him and steven were in a boxing ring steven was in the same thing as he stood there looking at jacob he noticed his tattoos he saw before but never asked what they meant.

Steven : "Hay Jacob what do these tattoos mean they're super cool it makes me want one"

Jacob : "Hahaha Thank's bud well this one the panther on my right arm mean's I have army background I did a tour over in Iraq and the one on my other arm is a phoenix which I don't know when i got that one the people who raised me said they found me with it so i'm not sure but it still looks cool I thank"

Steven was about to ask something when a knock came on the door Steven let out a grunt and looked at Jacob and frowned.

Steven : "did you tell them what happened"

Jacob : "Not a damn thing they asked and I told them to fuck off bro"

Steven : "Really you told them to fuck off"

Jacob : "Hell no but I was thinking it but really I did not tell them a thing"

Steve shrugged and walked to the door as it opened and he was meet with garnet who was only a foot taller them him which means she was really 7 feet tall steven looked up her and frowned .

Steven : "Yes garnet how may I help you"

Garnet : "Are you ok steven you seem upset you had a very upset look on your face and you just walked past us did something happen when we were gone"

Steven : "Yeah something did happen and you know what I don't feel like talking about it"

Steven was about to shut his door when Jacob ran up and stopped him.

Jacob : "wait steven I got an idea his peril loses to me then we tell her but if she wins then we don't tell them deal"

Steven looked at him like he was crazy but shrugged knowing he was going to lose and they weren't going to know any ways.

Steven : "Fine but those are the rule's"

Steven looked up at Garnet and she nodded. She then turned and nodded to peril who grinned but frowned when she say garnet look and it told her she needed to lose to help Steven.

Jacob walked into the fighting arena Steven Garnet and Amethyst sat on the beach's as peril and Jacob walked to the level platform.

Peril : "Ok Jacob what sword do you want"

Jacob : "I would like a kantan plz and thank you"

Peril Made one of her sword's a pier as Jacob grabbed it he swung down then up in one hand as he did he spun it around on one side and brought it in front of it with two hands waiting for Peril. Peril brought out her cutlets and brought it in front of her face as she did Jacob charged at her and thrust up word's at her just missing her face. She jumped back and ran at Jacob bringing her sword down as jacob brought up his sword and blocked her strike. He then punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back only a couple feet he then brought the sword back in front of him ready for another onslaught.

Peril was breathing heavily she had no idea where this was coming from no one ever came close to her skill and this guy was doing just that there's no way he was just a human she then looked him over and saw the tattoo on his left arm the one of the phoenix and gasped as she has seen it before. She paused and brought her sword up and a new intent as she planned to kill this boy.

Jacob was standing there feeling fine as he was fighting her he thought he would have already lost but he wasn't and she looked worst for where the only thing bothering him was his arm it burned and he didn't know why.

Jacob : "Hay peril you ok your not pulling punches are you i would be very disappointed if you did I would like to see where i stand in this art form thank you"

Peril : "Not any more you demon I know what you are and you will not leave here alive do you understand me"

She leveled her sword at her shoulder and spirited strat at him bring her sword at blinding speed two his head when out of nowhere a pink bubble covered Jacob and stopped the sword from taking his head off.

Steven Had his arm raised as he moved the bubble be side him and opened it was Jacob laned on his feet. Steven Had a look of pure rage as he looked at Peril. Jacob put the sword down and Had a look of anger like Steven. Garnet looked at peril a little confused as did Amethyst until Garnet saw The tattoo on his Arm. Garnet Moved Steven out of the way and punched Jacob right in the chest as he flew about 20 feet away. Jacob landed with a hard thud as he hit the ground. He coughed up some blood as he tried to stand holding his ribs. Granet Jumped up with both her gauntlet's on about to smash Jacob when another bubble shield came up and stopped her assault.

Steven walked over and picked up Jacob as he left in a bubble into his room. He laid Jacob down and walked back out and looked at the other's asking what they were doing.

Steven : "Ok before I flip out please explain to me why you tried to kill my best friend"

Peril : "He's a demon not what humans call demon's but what we call demon's he is part of the strongest demon clan every we thought they were all wiped out but it seem's we were wrong now let us kill him Steven. It has to be done before he becomes stronger he's only in a baby form now and is still very weak"

Garnet : "she's right Steven we have to kill him now"

Amethyst : "I don't know a lot about them but what I do know is that they are very strong I mean you saw how he was with peril in a sword fight so you tell me Steven"Peril Made one of her sword's a pier as Jacob grabbed it he swung down then up in one hand as he did he spun it around on one side and brought it in front of it with two hands waiting for Peril. Peril brought out her cutlets and brought it in front of her face as she did Jacob charged at her and thrust up word's at her just missing her face. She jumped back and ran at Jacob bringing her sword down as jacob brought up his sword and blocked her strike. He then punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back only a couple feet he then brought the sword back in front of him ready for another onslaught.

Peril was breathing heavily she had no idea where this was coming from no one ever came close to her skill and this guy was doing just that there's no way he was just a human she then looked him over and saw the tattoo on his left arm the one of the phoenix and gasped as she has seen it before. She paused and brought her sword up and a new intent as she planned to kill this boy.

Jacob was standing there feeling fine as he was fighting her he thought he would have already lost but he wasn't and she looked worst for where the only thing bothering him was his arm it burned and he didn't know why.

Jacob : "Hay peril you ok your not pulling punches are you i would be very disappointed if you did I would like to see where i stand in this art form thank you"

Peril : "Not any more you demon I know what you are and you will not leave here alive do you understand me"

She leveled her sword at her shoulder and spirited strat at him bring her sword at blinding speed two his head when out of nowhere a pink bubble covered Jacob and stopped the sword from taking his head off.

Steven Had his arm raised as he moved the bubble be side him and opened it was Jacob laned on his feet. Steven Had a look of pure rage as he looked at Peril. Jacob put the sword down and Had a look of anger like Steven. Garnet looked at peril a little confused as did Amethyst until Garnet saw The tattoo on his Arm. Garnet Moved Steven out of the way and punched Jacob right in the chest as he flew about 20 feet away. Jacob landed with a hard thud as he hit the ground. He coughed up some blood as he tried to stand holding his ribs. Granet Jumped up with both her gauntlet's on about to smash Jacob when another bubble shield came up and stopped her assault.

Steven walked over and picked up Jacob as he left in a bubble into his room. He laid Jacob down and walked back out and looked at the other's asking what they were doing.

Steven : "Ok before I flip out please explain to me why you tried to kill my best friend"

Steven : "He told me that he was born with it and that the people who raised him found him like that and there is no way the first time we meet he was sticking up for a little kid and he's my best friend"

Steven looked down as he was about to cry as all this was building up on him. He looked at them and started crying as he fell to his knees peril ran over to comfort him. As he did he pushed her away and walked back to his room and left them. But just before he left he told them his dad was murdered and left to his room and left them to their thought's.

Peril : "Oh my god Steven must thank were monster's I feel so bad I mean what are we doing"

Amethyst : "There's nothing we could have done right this is just one of the things that happen"

Garnet stood there not saying anything as she walked to her room and solute her thoughts. Amethyst helped peril get up and walked her back to her room.

Steven was raping Jacob's abdomen in a thick bandage as he did Jacob opened his eye's slowly as his side's felt unbearable Jacob spit up some blood as steven started spitting in a bowl.

Jacob : "Hey did you get the license plate number of the bus that hit me"

Jacob smiled a bit as steven stopped and snickered happy that his friend was ok to a sternt point. Took the bowl and poured it on his stomach as it soaked through the bandage. Jacob was about to protest until he started to feel a 100 times better. He looked at steven very puzzled.

Steven : "My spit has magic healing powers but it work's about 50/50 so I wanted to try this first and if it did not work I would take you to a doctor…...Oh and the license plate number said garnet"

Jacob : "Hahaha I know what's her deal and thank you very much buddy my insides felt like I ran thru a meat grinder she hit's like a truck man"

Steven smiled Glad he could help his friend but sad at what they said and even more upset that they tried to kill his friend. He pushed that out of his mind as he looked at Jacob and was about to tell him what they told him.

 **Well there you you go guy's and girl's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's it's me I have picked up some real steam with this story so here it is.**

Jacob sat there taking everything and and looked at Steven then his arm with the tattoo of the phoenix and then back at Steven. He nodded and started to stand up and put his shirt back on and take the bandage off.

Jacob : "Well it starts to make since now no wonder no one ever lasted more than three rounds with me it's like I drain their energy or something when I fight I had no idea it worked on gem's or that I had these power who know's what else I have you know what this mean's my boy"

Steven : "What does it mean coues you look like you're about to piss your self bro"

Jacob : "I train and learn more about this and work with it and I can come on mission's with you bro like a bad ass tag team"

Steven : "Well that does sound bad ass but I get to come on job's with you to it's only fair deal and I don't care what the gem's say"

Jacob stopped and looked at him with very stern eye's. As he sat in front of him being as real as possible.

Jacob : "Steven I don't thank you would like what it is I do i'm not a good person I've killed people"

Steven : "I don't care I see you as family and the way things are the people I thought loved me just tryed to kill you. So anybody who tries to hurt my family deal's with me so I want to help you puls I need to get the man who killed my dad and my best bet is working with you"

Jacob looked down at him and frowned as he know how he felt and understood his pain. But at the same time if Steven did this then he would be changed forever. Jacob finished his train of thought and noded to Steven and helped him up.

Jacob : "Fine Steven you can come but I have some rule's one you use a gun like me we have to look normal so no lion rule. Two you do as I say If I say bail you do so got it."

Steven : "yes got it it's just like when you taught me to box I get to larin some more from you bro I can't wait"

Jacob : "steven do you know what a gun is do you know how one work's"

Steven noded no as Jacob walked over to his stuff and pulled out and L shaped object and walked over and sat in front of steven.

Jacob : "Steven this is my gun I always have it just in case something happens when you get one you will do the same understood. This is a .357 colt python it is a revolver type of pistol and it shoots six times or six shoot. this is the safety and this is how you pop the drum out and reload and clear the drum see"

Jacob showed steven all the basics of his gun and handed it to Steven unload and watched as steven was holding it in his hands and moveing it around and chocking the hammer back and pulling the triger only for Steven to hear the click as it was empty.

Steven : "Do I get this one or one like this or one totally different. Cuse i guess there like sword's and there's more than one type cuse I have seen so gun's that take two hands to hold"

Jacob smiled at lest Steven was watching and knew what to ask at least. He nodded to and took his gun back and loved it and handed it to Steven as they stood up.

Jacob : " Well we can look at my stash later and you can pick one out first shoot it and tell me what you think"

Steven : "You mean in here right now"

Jacob noded as steven made a practice dummy come out of the ground about 30 feet away. Jacob watched as Steven leveled the gun in one hand and aimed it at the dummy's head he shot it once and missed. He looked over at Jacob sad that he missed But Jacob told him to shoot till he hit it. Steven then shot four more times on his fifth shot he nicked the dummy in the shoulder. He lowered it as Jacob came and Grabbed it. Jacob Brought it up and shot the last shot and hit the dummy right between the eye's. He Looked at Steven who was upset but at the sametime shocked his friend could shoot so well.

Steven : "How come you can shoot so well"

Jacob was about to answer when a heavily pounded came on the door. Steven looked at Jacob and told him to put the gun away. As he did he opened the door as Garnet came in ready to fight anyone. She looked around and then Steven Then Jacob And the gun in his hands as she bared teeth. She was about to jump him but Steven stopped her.

Steven : "Wait Garnet don't Jacob was teaching me how to shoot"

Garnet : "Does not matter we still have to kill him he's a Demon"

Jacob : "Well I would take it as a compliment but seeing as how you and your other friends want me dead I will Not. But I user you I would never ever hurt Steven he's like a Little brother to me and seeing how you guy's are like his mom's I would never hurt you guy's cause it would hurt Steven"

Garnet looked at Steven then at Jacob and glared as she walked away not saying anything. Jacob looked at Steven and patted his head as he was walking out the door to the temple into The living room.

Jacob : "Come on Steven let's head to my place this place is a bit hostile"

He then waited for Steven to change clothes as he did he put his coat on and reload his gun. In front of Peril and Garnet as he did he lit a cigarette and looked at them with a smirk.

Jacob : "So Garnet I would like to say sorry for being something out of my hand's I hand no Idea I was a Demon but please know it was all my fault and I Should have gotten. That hit to the rib's That could have killed me oh and peril I would also Like to say sorry to you as well I also should have got that sword to the fucking face for the same reason"

He said with sorry feeling in every word as he looked at them and they glared back at him.

He took a long drag on his cigarette and finished loading his gun and put it back in his coat pocket and finished his smoke and stood up and walked to the door as steven came out of the temple ready to go.

Jacob : "you ready bro im waiting on you"

Steven : "yeah i'm ready don't wait up guys i'm be back late"

Before Jacob and Steven left. Jacob flicked his cigarette across the room and landed it in the trash can as he left he smirked at the gem's. Peril shocked with anger as garnet smashed her hand down on the bar leaving a huge hole in it. Amethyst just stood there with a light blush on her check's. And They all walked into there own room's.

Jacob was walking down the sidewalk with steven and turned down a shady looking street as the sun was starting to set it looked like the last place any would want to be but Steven wasn't the least bit scared he was with his bro who called this place home. As Steven finished his thought Jacob opened the door to his apartment. It was surprisingly clean not saying his friend was not clean but the building looked like it should be burned downed.

Steven : "So the whole time we have been friends this is the first time i've been here why"

Jacob : "look at this place i hate it here it's a shit hole but there's no other place that will rent to me cues of my past"

Steven : "you know you could move in with me it's my house anyways my dad built it why my mom was pregnant"

Jacob looked at him and chuckled a bit as he pulled out a big green box with a big padlock on it.

He unlocked it and pulled out a sliver lock box and set it on the table and set off to the side as he started pulling out gun's of all shapes and sizes. He then looked at Steven and told him to pick one.

Jacob : "go ahead Steven pick one they're all unlocked so no need to worry about one going off"

Steven : "really it's ok to just pick one"

Jacob : "Yeah I don't mind I get stuff like this all the time so worry's"

Steven looked around at the pile of guns on the table and was about to pick one when a knock came on Jacob's door. Jacob who just lit a cigaret stood up and walked to the door with his gun in hand. Steven saw this and pulled out his shield. Jacob looked through the eye hole and lowered his gun as he saw it was just his boss. He turned and lowered his hand to Steven who put his shield a way as Jacob opened the door.

Jacob took a drag on his cigert as he stood in the doorway looking at his boss. Who was a rather large man and not in mussie but in fat. As he had two goons behind him as he tried to walk in but was stopped by Jacob who looked at him with stun eye's. The man looked at Jacob with a look of anger.

Jacob : "I never said you could come in first and second work don't start for a whole nother hour so what do you want Mark"

Mark : "well for one I would like to come in and talk in private if I may "

Jacob looked at him and frowned as he moved to the side to let him in but stuck his arm out to stop the two goon's and shut the door in there face as they were two wait outside. As him Jacob talked.

Jacob : "what do you want mark"

Mark : "Well I became a made man last week and Now they want me to start a war with the street punks and I thought you my best guy"

Jacob : "First i'm not your guy i'm just a gun for hire and you pay the best. second how much you paying for this job"

Mark : "well i'm thanking 50 what you think"

Jacob : "60 and you got a deal"

Mark looked at him and nodded as he pulled out his phone and made a call. When he finished he let himself out as he did Steven came out of Jacob's room and looked at him like he was crazy.

Steven : "so your only geting payed 60 doller's that suck's man no wounder you live here"

Jacob looked at him and let a chuckl out as he sat down across from Steven with a smile and patted Steven's head and ruffled his hair.

Jacob : "No are you crazy no 60,000 dollars I norml would do it for 50 grand but you're coming with me so I had him throw in a couple more bills for you so you can pay the morg guy who put your dad in the ground"

Steven was about to say something with shock in his eye's when a new knock came on the door. As it was knocked on agiun Jacob pulled out his gun as the door blow up. It made Jacob fly back a couple feet and on his back as Steven just fell over as Jacob jump to his feet and had he gu at the ready when he saw when it was he froze as he saw them Not with fear or pain but shere shock as it was.

 **I know I'm a cliff hanger type guy till next time guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guy's I took a bit of a break curse of stuff more or less work I'm also working on my other two stories so if you have not read them yet plz give them a read I would love it thanks and enjoy this ch thank's.**

Steven stood up brushing himself off as he did he saw a lady standing there with long red hair and a gun that was about as long as her on her back and she had a look of pure rage as she looked at Jacob. Steven was about to ask who that was until she ran across the room and took a swing at Jacob. Jacob ducked and grabbed her arm and throw her over his shoulder as she landed on the sofa and bounced on to the floor. She stood up and throw her gun on the floor and charged at Jacob once more and throw a kick to his head he moved to the left to only get a mouth full of feist and fly across the room to land on his back and roll to his feet with a new look the had Steven ceris for he has never seen it on Jacob befor.

Jacob "So I guess we're not pulling punches I see well if that's what you want fine"

? "When have I ever pulled punches bro"

Jacob "point but hey you could have called first or email me or hell you could have knocked on the door instead of blow it up"

? "where's the fun in that"

She said as she charged at him. Jacob sided stepped and tripped her as she grabbed the back of her head and smashed it on the floor as he let go she was out cold with a small smile on her face as she was snoring. some blood started to come out of her fore head and started to pool a bit as Jacob picked her up and wiped her head clean with his sleeve and set her on the sofa and sat next to her.

Jacob "well Steven does that offer still stand about me coming to stay with you and there might be one more coming with me"

As Jacob pointed to the girl on the sofa as she leaned her head on his shoulder getting cozzy as if it was her house. Steven looked at her then back at Jacob with a look of confusion. He than looked back to the girl and rubbed his chin.

The girl looked to be about his height with long red hair she had scars all over but her face she had only one there and it went from her bottem left eye all the way down to her back jaw. but the other thing that stood out was the same phoenix tattoo on the opposite arm as Jacob. Steven looked up at Jacob one more time hoping that he would give up some answer's.

Jacob "I know you want some answers and I will tell you later right now I need to know if The offer still stands if she comes along"

Steven "Yeah I mean of course but who is she"

Jacob "well That's a long story but her name is….you know what just call her two and if she want's to give out her name that's up to her but she would try and kill me if I gave out her name plus it's not my place to give it out"

Steven "But you could take her"

Jacob "Not the point Steven I have a lot of respect for her and that's why I chose to not give it out"

Steven "Ok I can see that but yeah the offer still stands even if she comes if she is your friend then she's my friend I hope she's pretty badass just blow your door up and start to fight you like that I didn't know if I should help you or not"

Jacob "Well Thank's but I'm fine and yeah she is a bad ass well let's head to your place after we get some of my shit we can come back tomorrow and get the rest if you want to help"

Jacob looked down at Steven as he stood up and started to grabbed his gun and put them back in his army box. Steven picked up the gun that the girl had on her back off the floor and put it to his hand's and saw how it felt and leveled it as he looked thru the scope she had on it as he did he saw that the gun felt like a part of him he lowered it and looked back at Jacob as he locked up his box.

Steven "Hay Jacob what type of gun is this I really like how it feel's in my hand's like it was gut right for me you know"

Jacob Looked at him and smiled as he saw a lot of two in him at that age. He looked back at Steven and smiled as he put the box back in his room and shut the door.

Jacob "That my boy is a Breathe .50 cal M82 sniper rifle talk about power kill a damn monster from a 1000 yards off"

Steven looked with star's in his eye's at what he was holding in such power. He know that he wanted one so he looked at Jacob and was about to ask until Jacob put up his hand to stop him.

Jacob picked up two and put her piggy back style and started to walk out the hole that used to be his door.

Jacob "Come on Steven we will talk about this tomorrow can we just please go to your house i'm tired make sure to bring that gun"

Steven nodded and put the gun on his back and followed Jacob as they left. Steven looked back at the huge hole he looked at Jacob and was about to ask something.

Jacob "don't worry Steven no one is going to steal my stuff"

Steven "No I was going to ask is your land person going to be mad and like call the cops"

Jacob "maybe but I will just throw some cash at her and it should be fine i'm leaving anyway"

Steven "True well ok then if you say so bro"

With that Steven and Jacob walk down to his car. Steven walked a round to that other side as Jacob opened the door and slide the seat forward and set two in the back as he got in the driver seat and head of to Steven's house for it had been a long night but who know's if it will get and longer.

 **That's it guys I hope you enjoy it and liking it or commenting it really helps me work faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys/girls for the long update it's been a long past two weeks for me so i'm back now so here is the story people.**

Jacob parked his car in the parking lot a small ways from his house he steps out the car and slid the seat forward as he grabbed two out the back as he shut the door and put her over his shoulder like a rolled up rug.

Steve watched as Jacob grabbed her and started walking he had a lot of thoughts just running through his head like was this Jacob sister or his girlfriend or who was she and what was her name. Steven was pulled out of his thoughts as he and Jacob walked up the step's to his house. Steven looked over at the water and saw the sun just going over the water before it was out of sight.

Jacob poked Steven's shoulder and nudged to the door. He nodded thank's as it looked like Steven got the idea and opened the door as Jacob walk in he saw that the room was very poorly lit as the only light was the tv on what looked like the new's. Jacob set two on the sofa and went to turn on the lamp by said sofa.

Steven was taking off his shoes as Garnet walked out she froze as she saw Steven and Jacob. See looked at Steven as if wondering if he was mad with her or the others. But She could tell that he was scared and a little tense so she moved slowly over to Steven. She bent down so that she was eye to eye with him.

Garnet "look Steven I…. I was a bit hasty this morning can you forgive me"

Steven "Yeah but as long as you play nice with jacob and his friend"

As he pointed to the girl on the sofa and Jacob. Who was standing beside her as he removed his hand off the gun in the back of his pants and pulled out a cigarette and was about to lite it when someone took it out of his looked over and saw a very mad Two holding the cigarette in her hand.

Two "What the hell Jacob you told me you stop smoking you lying asshole"

Jacob stood there rubbing the back of his head as he was trying to think of a good excose until he was punched it the nose and fell over on the floor. He was about to get up when he turned over she jumped on top of him and grabbed his shirt and was staring daggers into his eye's clearly pissed off.

Two "you going say any thing ass hole you told me you had stopped what happened are you working your old type job again case if you are so help you god case i'm going to end you"

Jacob " Well I did stop for about a month and no i'm not a hit man any more you know I stopped I just work for a loan shark and stuff but what about you. You said you would be back in a year and it's been two and no word hell not even a damn phone call and you want to yell at me I bet you were taking contras left and right so get off your high horse asshole"

He then sat up with her still on top of him but moved his arms down to his hips and glared back at her with the same amount of force as She did him. Steven and Garnet were watching Steven was in a little shock as Garnet was smiling a little as it reminded her of when pearl and Amethyst fight about dumb stuff. She looked down at Steven and picked him up as she walked out side.

Steven was shocked by the student for picking up when he looked up he saw it was Garnet was the one that picked her up before he could say something she put a hand over his mouth to stop him from talking and walked outside shutting the door and started walking down to the beach as she let go of Steven. Steven getting out of her grip was about to ask her why she did that when she put her hand up to stop him.

Garnet "look Steven I know what you're going to to ask and it's simple the private stuff and the way they are talking is not age appropriate for you so just stay out here with me until they finish ok"

Steven shrugged in defeat because she did know what she was saying about the first part but he did not care too much about the cussing but went and sat down on the beach looking over the sea thinking about his dad when he felt Garnet come and sit beside him.

Garnet "So what you thinking about and what's going on with that girl in there I have never seen her before but she has the same clan mark Jacob does"

Staven "Well I'm think about my dad and what i'm going to do to the guy or girl who killed him and her name is Two but I did also she that tattoo was well it's the very same one"

Garnet saw the sad in his face and heard it as he spoke. She started thinking about all that had happen. She felt bad for him he was not even 18 and both his parent's are dead his mom he never knew and now his dad and were not even hear for him but Jacob was and she tried to kill him cause he was a demon.

Steven looked up at Grenet and tho she was impossible to read he could tell by the silence. That she was thinking about what happened to him or the fact she tried to kill his best friend. He was brought out of his thought's by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Garnet.

Garnet "look Steven I know we were not there when it happens to your dad but you have a choice to make and it's forgive and never forget but leave the guy or whoever did alone or you can go on with your friend and kill this person and be changed for ever"

Steven "What would you do if you were in my shoes"

Garnet "I would kill them maybe burn down the town but that's me and I keep my true motives under rapes and it's because of you that I do that Steven If it was you that someone hurt they would be as good as dead but you're different"

Steven "Well then I guess I have my answer now don't I and thank's garnet it mean's a lot to hear you say that"

Steven stood up and hugged her. With his new hit his head was right in her bosom as she blushed lightly and let go of Steven as they Started walking back to the house. Once inside they saw Jacob in the Kitchen drink some milk as two was asleep in Steven's old bed.

Steven "So is she a sleep"

Jacob "Yeah in your bed if you don't mind I was not sure if you still sleep there or not but I don't thank she cared too much"

Steven "It's fine I sleep in the temple now that I know how to open the door"

Jacob " Ok well im going to sleep on the sofa it's late and i'm tired night Steven knight garnet"

He then walked to the sofa as Steven and Garnet walked to the temple. Garnet opened her door first and walked in as it shut behind her Steven turned around and waved goodnight to Jacob as he walked in his door.

Jacob popped his shoes off and pulled his .357 out the back of his pants and put it on the table. As he pulled of his shirt and laid on the sofa. He lit a smoke and took a drag as he put a hand behind his head and held the smoke in the other. He was about to take another drag on his smoke when it was taken out of his hand and throw into the sink across the room.

As he was about to sit up he was pushed back down as something got on him. He was about to ask why this person was on him and why did they throw away his smoke when he w received a hand on the mouth as someone laid on him with there head on his chest.

Jacob "Two why did you throw away my smoke"

Two "I don't like the smell it leaves on you"

Jacob "And you like the way I smell then"

Two "Yes I haven't seen you in two years and I want to just make sure your you and this is not just a dream"

She said as he felt some tears roll down her face and fall on his chest. As she did this he sat up and brought her into a tight hug and wiped the tears from her eye's and rubbed her back. This took her by surprise of a minute until she melted into the hug and the tears came only for a little more.

Jacob "It's ok lil sister I'm not going anywhere i'm here now and this is no dream trust me"

Two "Ha only you could cheer me up like that and it's why I love you"

Jacob "And I love you two and don't you ever forget it got it"

She nodded and tightened her hug on him. She pulled back and was about to say something. When the temple door opened and Amethyst walked out eating some chips and saw the two on the sofa. See smiled at Jacob and Glared at the girl on his lap as she walked to the fridge.

Amethyst "Hi J who is this girl and what are you doing here so early in the morning"

Jacob slowly moved Two of his lap and sat up and walked over to Amethyst and looked out the window as the sun was coming up. He rubbed his face and went to put his shoes on.

Jacob "Well I think i'm moving in and this is two she is a close friend of mine and I was about to sleep but that was put in the trash when the sun came up.

Amethyst "Oh ok you guys are just Friends that's cool I'm glad you're moving in and sorry if i mess up your sleep if you want you can sleep in my room I cleaned it and you won't get disturbed"

She said still not facing them and if one would face her you would see a very red blush that looked as if her face was painted. Jacob looked at her like she was crazy not cuz of the offer but the fact she cleaned her room this he had to see so he nodded to himself he stood up and put the .357 in the holter in the back of his pant's.

Jacob "Ok lead the way A and two you will be good here right I will be back later so try and get some sleep in Steven's bed ok"

He hugged her and followed Amethyst to her room and smiled at two as the door shut. Two was pissed not at Jacob that much if any but the other girl trying to take him from her what a bitch. She thought as he crawled up in Steven's old bed.

Jacob looked around and no longer saw huge mountains of trash or the smell of death as everything was gone but a huge bed in the middle of the ground and a lake or pond behind it.

Jacob "WOW Amethyst you can go ahead and color me impressed what made you clean up all your precious dirt and how long did it take you to do this"

Amethyst "About a month and To win Two bet's"

Jacob "Wow just wow thats nice but still there must be more then that but hey I like it. You can now see the pond or lake or you know whatever I may just come and hang out in here now maybe swim a bit. But yawn i'm to tired so later if you would not mine"

Amethyst "N...no no it fine with me I thank y...your a cool guy and...you can come in any time"

Jacob "Sweet thank's Amethyst hay now am I sleeping on that bed"

Amethyst "yeah knock yourself out i'm just going to get me something to eat night Jacob"

Jacob "Wait come here for a minute"

Amethyst " What y"

She was cut off as Jacob Gave her a hug and picked her up off the ground a bit do to the height difference. She had a blush that would put a tomato to shame. As he let go and set her down he was about to say something when she moved faster the light. As she was out of the temple. he shrugged and laid on the bed and passed out.

 **Ok guys there's that ch and don't worry if you read any of my other stories and are wondering his i'm going to update soon then yes I am but if not hope you liked the ch and plz review helps me get work out faster and have more for you to read hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having fun with this story so plz tell me what you guys think I also got a new story I adopted and I will have a new ch out in a week from when this uploads it's called a Dragon's wish and it's a How to train your Dragon fan fic with hiccup x female toothless well That's enough talking here's the story enjoy**

It was dark midnight if someone had to guess in the woods people facing each other. When one started to speak with a demonic voice that would have a ghost wish to die again. But the man opposite of him stood unfazed as if he said not a thing. the man was tall with a bulky build and flaming red hair in only pants and a shirt with a sword on his back in a crimson red shthe as he faced the one who spoke still unfazed by the one clear anger. The man speaking looked lake a monster he stood a clear foot taller than the other man in what looked like if one had a guess was Samurai Armor with A blood red Gem in the center of the chest plate the size of a head in the shape of a flame. He also wore Two swords on his side and a helmet with a bird on fire in the front and crazy hours on the side if that was a demon. his build was very defined and muscular with an average build and blood red hair and large teeth that looked as if he was a shark and tan skin as the smaller man was pale.

"So tell me boy will you still define your ancestor's and refuses to join us and the rest of the clan for your petty morals" Spoke the monster's man again as he took a step forward reaching for one of his sword's as the unknown made in the blink of an eye slashed through the monsters man as he stood there not knowing what happened until the gem cracked on his chest piece and he exploded.

"I told your leader once and if something like this happened again i would kill them all and you have sealed their fate so they will see you again in hell Demon" The man spoke with utter hate in his words until his right arm started to glow and he fell to his knees in pain before it all went black.

Jacob woke up in a cold sweat as his shirt was slightly sticking to him he looked around and saw that it was dark where he was at and he was by himself as he stood up and started walking to the temple entrance. As he did the door opened as Amethyst walked in. He stopped and smiled at her as she stopped and smiled at him he started to speak in a tired voice as he just woke up.

Jacob "Hay A did anything happen when I was out and what time is it"

Amethyst "Its like 10 and you dent miss any thing Steven is still sleeping same as your friend how was your sleep did you have a good dream did you dream about anyone in particular"

She said hinting at someone and Jacob was almost sure he knew who it was but acted like he did not and was going to play a game of his own. Just to make sure he was not wrong.

Jacob "Yeah I did but it was weird like I didn't want them near me it was a very bad dream"

Amethyst had an upset look on her face as if she was destroyed and was about to walk off and try and talk to paerl about it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She faced Jacob to ask what he need until he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Jacob "You know since I had a bad dream I was wondering if you want to hang out with me hand help me forget I have some stuff to get from my old place you want to come along"

Amethyst mood did a complete 180 as she giggled and jumped off his shoulders and was heading to the door. As Jacob went to put his shoes on and make sure his gun was in the back of his pant's as he grabbed his car keys and walked after Amethyst to his car.

Steven walked out of the temple in his pj's as he saw Two setting on the sofa eating some cereal watching cartoons. When she looked over and saw Steven walk out the temple as she waved to him. He came and sat next to her watching cartoons. Before he started thinking about things and then looked over at Two and asked what time it was.

Two "it's around 12 oh and the big lady with the sunglasses told me to tell you she and paerl went on a mission so stay out of trouble oh and i'm babysitting you so yeah"

Steven looked around and got up to get something to eat. He came back and started watching tv sitting next to Two when he started thinking about things. When he looked over at the big ass gun right beside her. When she saw him looking at it.

Two "You like my big gun do you"

Steven "Yeah what is it"

Two smiled like a kid in a candy store. There was not a thing she loved more than talking about her baby Anála Dragon ar. She loved that thing more than her own life it was everything to her.

Two "OH you mean Anála Dragon ar thats my demon love child it's a Barrett .50 Army grade long range sniper rifle it is a little over 35 lbs loaded and has a 20 round clip with one in the chamber. It also has a longer muzzle brake and a EOtech sight of red cross bones and a fore grip that doubles as a biopod. Plus this cool ass paint job of a dragon spitting fire in the form of a phoenix"

Steven "Ok I got about half of that but can you say the name of it again it sound like you were speaking a different language or something"

Two "I was it's name is Anála Dragon ar which means Dragon's fire in English but its Irish that's where it got its name from"

Steven "Why did you name it that"

Two "I did not pick its name Jacob did"

Steven "Why would he pick that name I mean I like it. It sounds and looks badass as well and also why put a small sight on it if it's a long range gun"

Two "Well I can shot the hair's off a fly's ass at a mile away I have always been a good shot a bigger sight would get in the way. And he picked the name because of me he got the gun for me when we first meet in Ireland. He named it that because I was a dragon who has lost its way and was hurt for I had no fire no spirit and was doing any job that payed. He worked with me once and said he saw the hurt and the pain but saw how good I was and he went and got me the gun when he did that it should he cared and gave me new meaning he helped me and gave the dragon back its fire and plus when you shoot it the flash at the end is fucking awesome like it's breathing fire and I love it"

Steven sat there after hearing her story and was almost in tears as she finished he was so happy and thought she was so cool he had stars in his eyes. He wanted what she had he wanted to be someone like that but different he did not want to copy her thing but he would find his own. With that he nodded and went back to watching tv as he ate his cereal and she did the same.

With Jacob and Amethyst

Jacob is seating in the driver's seat of his car as him and Amethyst were driving down the street. The radio was low as they were sitting in silence as they went down the street. Amethyst did not like it she wanted Jacob to start the conversation and other things she wanted him to do but pushed those out of her mind as he started speaking. She turned and looked at him as he spoke.

Jacob "So I was wondering if you wanted to take a Quick detour cues I know this great place I thank you will Love"

Amethyst "Sure I mean you're driving i'm just here for the ride" She said with a hint of seductiveness

Jacob looked at her with a smile that said bring it on as he put the car into high speed. He reached over and pulled her seat belt over her shoulder and plugged it in there faces only inches apart when he floored it again. This time pulling the E-brake and drifted around the corner and floored it again this time turning up the radio as he ran the road like a man with no cares. as the radio was saying the name of the song.

Radio "And now a favorite of mine I know you all will love Ride or die"

With that jacob turned the radio all the way up and looked over at Amethyst who was smiling the whole time when jacob floored it and came to a hill. As Jacob flipped a cap and pressed a button and the car picked up even more speed and the front picked up as the clred the hill and were in the air for what felt a forever. Jacob looked over at Amethyst and saw the big smile on her face and it made him have one to as the car hit the ground and the back swerved as Jacob still had the thing going and moving down the street still at break neck speeds he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off as he looked over at Amethyst with a all too goofy smile on his face. And Amethyst was at a lost for word's she has never done that before in all her years of living which was a lot she has never done that before she looked at Jacob with a smile still there as her breathing was heavy.

Jacob "well did you have fu…."

The statement was never finished as Amethyst jumped over and smashed her lips into his. In the moment she grabbed both sides of her face and pulled him closer. As she was loving every minute of it and never wanted it to end as he stared to kiss back.

Jacob Was hit by surprise by her doing this he knew she might have liked him but never did he think she would go this far. he started to kiss back as he grabbed her waest and pulled her closer deepening the kiss when she started to use her tongue he pulled back as a trial of slaves was connecting to both of her mouth when she started talking.

Amethyst "Did you think i was just going to let you sit there and tease me I told you i'm along for the ride and I always go the distance"

Jacob "well if you are you want to go that far then who am i to stop you Amethyst A princess should always get what she want's or go where she pleases"

With that she took his shirt off as he did the same and the heated make out started again. As his hands went to her breast and started to move down on her body lower and took her bra off to see the purple mond's.

 **And that's it I know I know I'm a tes but hey I was writing and this happened I did not plan on this but don't worry the next ch will be a lemon so be prepared the next ch will have not a damn thing to do with the story so you can skip if you want also it will be labeled in the chiseled thing as lemon or sex thing and like I said befor I now have a new story that i can't wait to work on and if you read my other stories they will be updated soon well hope you liked it leave a review i always love to read them even if they're bad they're still fun to read why bye guys and girls!**


	8. lemon

**Ok i'm back hell yeah I can't wait so this is a lemon but once this is done i'm going to start working on the ch that is important to the story. Sorry i've been out for so long but i need help if you have any ideas who you want steven let me know but it's not going to be Connie or Amethyst. I don't like Connie i think she is super annoying and Amethyst is going to be pried with both of my oc's so yeah anyone else does not matter but help me out or i will pick my self. Any ways here we go.**

Jacob leaned down and started sucking on her neck. She gasped as she started rubbing him throw his pants. He smiled and stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. She whimpered a bit when he stopped.

Jacob "Are you sure you want to do this"

Amethyst "Im a 100% sure now stop wasting time and fuck me"

She leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe as she flipped him under her. She saddle his waist and sat up boobs in full view for him. They were nice and a good size very firm. They were also purple like the rest of her skin but the niples were a darker shade.

He sat up and took a niple in his mouth as one hand went to rub the other one. She let out a sharp breath as she unzipped his pants. She put her hand in his boxers as she got it hard. She pushed him down as she lowered her head down to his dick and started licking it.

He smiled as he put a hand on her head and put one down the pack of her pants. She went and took the head of his dick in her mouth and started bobbing slowly up and down. He let his hand go farther down her pants till he was fingering her pussy.

She moaned as he pushed her head all the way down on his cock. He moaned himself as he kept moving her head and kept fingering her pussy. He pulled her of his cock and drove his head to her pussy and started eating her out.

Amethyst "My god you're amazing with your tongue don't stop"

He smiled as he kept eating her and she grabbed his head and pulled him closer in. He moved his tongue even deeper as she kept crying out in joy she was close to climaxing. She throw her legs around his shoulder and sat on his face as she let it go all over him.

He drank it all just as quick as it was coming. Once she was done she got off his face and slid down his chest. He sat up and looked at her as he pressed her to the seat of the car and put himself right at her pussy. As his mouth was still soaked with her juices he leaned down and started making out with her as he thrusted inside her.

He started moving inside her as he pulled back from the kiss a trail of saliva connecting them. He moved his mouth to her niple as he grabed her neck and put her in his lap and sat up. He pulled back from the nipple and looked at her as he moved his hips faster. She was panting like a dog in heat as she loved how he was pounding her and choking her a little bit. He smiled as he saw this face.

Jacob "you seem to be enjoying this quite a bit aren't you"

All she could do was nod as there was a heavy blush all over her face and he kept moving. She was panting heavily as as he was speeding up. He was closes but was not ready to finish. He leaned the seat back and pulled out as he layed her down on her back. He kept moving and was close.

Jacob "I'm almost there where do you want it"

Amethyst "Wear ever you want to give it to me at i don't care just give it to me"

He nodded as he pulled out and came all over her chest and face. He let out a deep breath and sat back his cock still semi hard. Amethyst looked at her chest and saw his cock. She sat up and put it in her mouth licking it clean.

Amethyst "I don't want any of it to go to waste it's too good for that"

He smiled down at her as he let her finish.

Jacob "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much then we will definitely have to do this sometime"

She got off his dick and went to get her clothes back on. He went and did the same. Once he was dressed he fixed the seat and turned the car back on and headed to Stevens house.

 **Ok well there it is sorry it took so long but shit has happened in my life and i need to get that in check first if you want to know just ask me there will be a ch for this story by friday that does have to deal with the story and it may seam like this is all over the place but it's not they will all come together in the end Thank you and good bye.**


End file.
